Hades and Persephone: A Duncan and Courtney Story
by x.Dark.x.Rose.x
Summary: Based off the greek myth, Duncan and Courtney become Hades and Persephone. Set in Ancient Greek times. Better then it sounds!
1. The Capture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island or any of the characters.

Hades and Persephone: A Duncan and Courtney story

**This is about the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone with Duncan as Hades and Courtney as Persephone. If you don't know the myth, you'll find out. Oh, and some details of this I made up.**

**Roles: **

**Hades: Duncan (19)**

**Persephone: Courtney (18)**

**Demeter: Leshawna **

**Zeus: Chris**

**Dionysus: Geoff**

**Poseidon: Bridgette **

**Apollo(or whoever the god of music is): Trent **

**Aphrodite: Lindsay **

**Hera: Heather **

**Hermes: Harold**

**(More characters may be added later on) **

Normal

"Talking"

_Thinking_

On a sunny day on Mt. Olympus, Courtney was playing in her mother, Leshawna's, fields with her best friend, a wood nymph named Gwen with her. Trent then came over with his flute made from reeds to invite Gwen to go with him to his home. Gwen, having a crush on Trent, but realizing her bind to Courtney, immediately sprinted over to Courtney to beg to let her go to Trent's. Courtney, fully knowing her friend's crush set her free and let her leave. When Gwen had disappeared from Courtney's view, Courtney immediately wandered over to the farther ends of which her mother had her forbade her to go, and Gwen always stopped her from going near.

You idiot! You can never do anything right!" Duncan yelled at his minion, DJ. "I said Courtney, not Megara!" Duncan, pissed off, shot fire at Megara, the poor dryad who'd been captured, and immediately killed her. "Leave now!" he barked at DJ. DJ quickly scuttled out of the room. "Ugh…moron!" he muttered under his breath as he called for his chariot. "If you want anything down right, I guess you gotta do it yourself." he said aloud as he climbed onto the chariot. _Guess I'm off to capture a goddess. _And with that thought, Duncan snapped the reins and rode towards Mt. Olympus.

Courtney tentatively inched towards the darker fields, wandering dangerously close to the edge of Mt. Olympus. She walked around a bit, then realized it was safe and started dancing and playing around. As she made flowers bloom and grass sprout, she failed to see the shadow coming up Mt. Olympus and towards her. Suddenly, 2 strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Duncan rode up the mountain until he spotted the dancing figure. He immediately recognized Courtney and pulled down to her. As she grew grass and flowers, he watched in awe of her happiness and energy. _I'll be that happy soon too._ Then he snuck up unnoticed and grabbed her.

**AN:**

**So...love it, hate it, okay? Won't know if you don't tell me! Review!!**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own Total Drama Island? But Christmas _is _coming up...

Courtney struggled and screamed against Duncan's arms which were muffling her mouth and grabbing her at the same time. But Duncan was much stronger and it was no use. Exhausted, Courtney fainted and everything went black.

Duncan laughed to himself as he felt Courtney squirm and scream against his arm without prevail. _I guess she never gives up. _But he was wrong, because then Courtney passed out, going limp in his arms. Then he just carried her, bridal style, to his chariot and gently put her down. Snapping the reins he rode back to his home, the dark foreboding place of the underworld.

When Courtney woke up, she realized she wasn't in her usual bed on Mt. Olympus, which was made of soft flowers and rough bark with rubbery leaves mixed in. Instead, she found herself on a soft down bed with black satiny sheets and a red silk blanket. Looking down, she sighed in relief realizing she was still in the clothes she was in yesterday. So whoever took her hadn't touched her yet besides taking her away. Then, the door opened.

Duncan paced the hall back and forth outside Courtney's room. It was really his room, but he wouldn't tell her that just yet. He was wondering whether or not he should enter the room. He would get to see her and explain everything, but he would probably frighten her to death with his bright green mohawk and numerous piercings. Rushing to a bathroom, he combed down his hair and dyed it completely black with no hints of green, and removed all his piercings; well all but one tiny pin-head sized one in his upper right earlobe. He liked it too much to remove it. Hesitatingly he pushed open the door and walked into hisroom.

Courtney immediately closed her eyes and feigned sleep as she heard footsteps entering the room. "You can wake up, Courtney. I'm a god, I can tell you're just faking." a clear voice rang out in the otherwise silent room. Courtney opened her eyes and sat up, just barely leaning on the headboard. Her arms were naturally crossed and her eyes narrowed, obviously suspicious, and with good reason to be. As she locked eyes with Duncan (her expression a glare, his a shocked look), she realized that she knew this face.

_Flashback_

_Courtney's mom, Leshawna, brought her before the gods when she was 18, how old she is now. Being naturally curious, she wandered around talking to other gods, like Chris, Heather, Bridgette, Trent, and Geoff. But when she got to Duncan, who was laying on a black chaise, scowling at everyone, well almost everyone, she was hesitant to approach him. He had jet black hair, with a green mohawk sticking up the middle. Numerous piercings were scattered on his face, and his eyebrows kind of formed a unibrow. Needless to say, he was frightening. Timidly, she walked up and started to talk to him._

_"Hi, I'm Courtney who are you?" a bright smile was present, too. "Duncan." He turned to scowl at the goddess, but immediately stopped when he looked at her. She had silky mocha hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a semi-revealing dress made from flowers, leaves, vines, and other growth that were woven together sturdily. But the most startling of all were her brilliant onyx eyes, brimming with curiosity and interest that seemed to beg you until you caved. "Well, it was nice meeting you Duncan. Bye!" she then skipped off towards her mother who was gesturing frantically to her._

As Duncan looked transfixed at the slightly younger girl, he saw recognition flicker across her face. After, a good minute or two, Courtney broke away from the "staring contest". "You're Duncan." she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. He remained silent. Suddenly, she sat up more and studied him closely. "Something's missing…Where's your green mohawk and piercings?" Duncan raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she would remember that. "Why?" well, he did have a right to be suspicious. "I kind of liked them." Duncan smirked. Most girls were afraid of them. This was new. "I took them off so I wouldn't scare you." "Well, you didn't take them all off, there's still a tiny one on your upper right earlobe. _And she has a good eye, too. Interesting. _"So why am I here?" Duncan took a deep breath and started. "Well…"

**AN: **

**So… love it? hate it? want to eat it? review! next chapter will be longer, I promise! =)**


	3. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned TDI, it would be all DuncanCourtney fluff, and would be R rated.

"Well…I brought you here because—" "Wait, what do you mean by brought?" Courtney's deep onyx eyes narrowed even farther as she waited for an answer from Duncan. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away. _What's wrong with you? _He yelled at himself internally. _I rule the Underworld and take the lives of many each day! And now I'm afraid of an eighteen year old girl?! Not afraid of her, something else. _He blushed faintly, but luckily Courtney didn't catch it. He raised his head in a defiant way and caught Courtney's intense stare. "I kidnapped you." "WHAT!!" Courtney was livid. She completely forgot who Duncan was and just focused on the fact that he had kidnapped her.

She jump-tackled Duncan and started shaking him by his shoulders rapidly. "You better have a damn good reason for taking me from Mt. Olympus to _here_!" Courtney then started beating his chest repeatedly which honestly didn't hurt that much, but in natural reflex he pushed her onto his bed and pinned her down under his knee. She looked up at him her big, deep eyes fearful for the first time she'd been with him. Duncan looked down at her, relieved that she had stopped pounding on him. But then he noticed the fear written all over her face. She obviously remembered who he was and what he was known for. Duncan mentally slapped himself for putting her in this position, no matter how much _he _liked it. "Would you get off of me already?!" Courtney's eyes were angry again, after realizing that if he was going to do something he would have done it already.

Duncan was about to get off of her when he realized that he was king of the Underworld, and didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. "Nah, I'm pretty comfortable right here." and with that he repositioned himself so that Courtney was in his lap with her legs around his torso and his legs underneath her. Courtney realized the position that she was in and her whole face immediately turned bright red. Duncan noticed and wiggled his eyebrows (or is it eyebrow?) suggestively and pulled her closer to him. And that's when Courtney slapped him. "That hurt, princess." _Princess? Where did that come from? I don't think she's going to like it that I call her that. _Duncan was in the middle of scolding himself when he realized that Courtney was giving him a glare.

"Don't call me princess!" Courtney had her arms crossed just under her chest, and was angry for what seemed like the 10th time today. Duncan just shifted himself a little so their faces were only apart by about 10 inches. A teasing "Why?" breathed into Courtney's ear was enough to make her flush red again. After her face had turned back to its normal color she shoved Duncan off of her so he was just sitting on his bed. She sat up and glared at him. "Why did you take me away?" it slipped out of Courtney's mouth before she had time to second-guess if she really wanted to know the answer. Duncan moved closer to her then spoke. "Why does it matter?" "Because if you don't have a good reason, I want to go back." Courtney's arms crossed and her eyes narrowed farther.

"Cause I wanted you here." By now, Courtney was in Duncan's arms, his back against the headboard, her back against her chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Courtney relaxed a little in his warm embrace, but caught herself before it was too late. But Duncan still noticed, and pulled her tighter and closer, if that was possible. "Why?" "Why what?" Duncan had a look of pure confusion on his face, because he honestly didn't know what she was talking about. "Why'd you want me here?" Courtney tried to move so she could face Duncan, but he held her tight in order to hide his blushing face. "Uh…well, you see… I have to go take mortal's lives now. Some are overdue, so I'll see you, uh…later!" and with that, Duncan rushed out of the room. Courtney walked off the bed and changed into her pajamas before she stretched and lay down in his bed, and fell asleep again, questioning his sudden rush to leave. _Was it something I said?_

Back on Mt. Olympus, Leshawna was desperately searching for Courtney. "Courtney?! COURTNEY?! Where are you? COURTNEY!" Discouraged, she fixed her anger on Gwen. "YOU! It's all your fault! You let my precious Courtney get taken from the fields!" Gwen shrank back at fear at first and so did Trent who was behind her, feeling guilty that Gwen was being yelled at for spending time with him. But when Gwen heard the last statement her fear subsided and her temper flared. "Maybe Courtney left on her own choice! Did you ever think about that?!" Gwen screamed her. Leshawna stepped back in fear and wondered if Gwen was right. Maybe she had been a bad mother, always watching her, following her, smothering her. Maybe it was her fault. At this, Leshawna's eyes welled up with tears and fell to the ground, about to cry. Gwen immediately noticed and rushed to her side. "I didn't mean it, please don't cry Leshawna." Gwen begged as she knelt down next to her. "But what if you're right? What if she left on her own and I'll never get her back? What do I do?" and then Leshawna burst into tears and the mortals had rain which turned to flooding. _I don't know. _ran through Gwen's head repeatedly. _I don't know._

**AN:**

**So... Love it? Hate it? Okay? Review please!**


	4. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, no matter how much I wish I do.**

**To Zana Charleson, thanks for reviewing, and the siren part you requested is in here.**

As Courtney slept, Duncan walked into his room quietly as not to disturb her. He looked at her for a moment, half covered by sheets, in the tiniest silk green negligee he had ever seen. Quickly closing his mouth before he started drooling, he walked over to her and sat down on his bed, opening the bedside table's drawer to grab something. Suddenly Courtney rolled over to face Duncan and grabbed him in a tight hug, treating him like a giant mohawked teddy bear. Duncan fell onto his bed next to her as she curled up next to him, still in her tight embrace. _She's gonna be pissed in the morning. _ran through his head as Duncan drifted off to sleep, caught in her embrace.

Courtney burrowed her head further into what she thought was her pillow, groaning in the process. Duncan raised an eyebrow at the sleeping goddess, currently using his chest as a pillow, one of her hands under him, rubbing circles on his back, the other hand dangerously near his you-know-what. Duncan noticed and smirked in satisfaction before relaxing again, and falling asleep. When Duncan fell back to sleep, Harold, messenger of Chris, flew by searching desperately for Persephone. He remembered when Chris had sent him all over Olympus and beyond to search for Leshawna's lost daughter.

_Flashback_

_Leshawna burst into Chris's throne room in tears, Gwen and Trent following her dolefully. "She's g-g-gone!" was shouted out before Leshawna collapsed on the floor. Upon seeing Chris's confusion clearly written on his face, Trent informed him, "She means her daughter, Courtney, is missing." "Ohhh, well what happened, exactly?" Chris was still confused. Leshawna looked up, wiped away her tears and spoke. "Courtney was p-p-playing in my fields when I l-l-left, but when I came b-b-back, she was g-g-gone!" the last part was more of a wail, and Leshawna collapsed again. Hermes suddenly appeared through the door with Queen Heather by his side. Heather's narrow, cold gray eyes quickly scanned the room until they rested on Leshawna. Heather had despised her from day one._

_"What's going on in here?" Heather's loud voice rang out in the room. "Well, Courtney was playing with Gwen in Leshawna's fields, then Gwen left and now Courtney's gone." Chris replied, summarizing the whole story into one brief, uncaring sentence. Heather's attention spiked as soon as she heard Gwen's name. So this is Gwen's fault, huh? ran through her mind as her cold grey eyes focused onto Gwen. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. "So it seems as if this is all Gwen's fault then." she stated coyly, while wrapping her arms around Chris' shoulders. "Maybe you should punish her…" her cold thin fingers running through Chris' hair. Chris smirked up at Heather and slowly said, "Maybe you're right…" Chris frowned, deciding what was a suitable punishment, then he looked up with a happy look etched on his features._

"_Gwen, for what you've done, I'm banishing you from all of land with isolation in the Aegean Sea and taking away your legs and voice so that this sort of insolence never happens again!" Then Chris raised his hands and something lightening bolt-like shot Gwen and knocked her down. When the smoke cleared, she had a long teal mermaid tail in place of her legs, and when she tried to scream in terror when she realized, nothing came out. "What?! No! You can't do this to her! Please!!" Trent had begged Chris repeatedly to lift the harsh punishment. Frustrated, Chris finally relented. "Fine, I can't lift any punishments I've already issued, but if you wish, you may give her one thing back, as long as it's not her legs or her ability to speak." Then he had guards drag Trent from the throne room. They later found out that Trent, being the god of music, had given her a beautiful and alluring voice, but she could only sing with it. And the first siren was born. But while Trent was off giving Gwen her newly acquired singing voice, Chris was dealing with the Courtney problem._

"_Well another god has obviously taken her from here, and because I don't know which I'll send Harold out to search for her." Chris finally came up with, pleased he had found what he thought was a solution. Upon hearing his name, Harold looked up and found that Leshawna was looking at him incredulously right before she spoke. "You're sending __him__ to look for my Courtney? He'll never find her! Choose someone else!" Leshawna turned back to Chris leaving Harold to deal with his severely bruised ego. 'How could she think that I can't find a little 18-year-old girl? Well maybe not little, but still, I'm not totally incompetent!' went through Harold's head "Gosh! Idiots." slipped out in a tiny whisper that thankfully only he could hear. Meanwhile Chris was still arguing with Leshawna. "I can only send him because any other god might already be hiding Courtney somewhere in their own, separate palaces." Chris said tiredly, obviously winded from arguing with Leshawna. "And what makes you so sure that that scrawny little god isn't?!" "Because he lives here, in my palace! Now, can I send him to find you're daughter or do you want to stand here, wasting time while __your__ daughter is off in who-knows-where doing who-knows-what! Eyes widened in realization, Leshawna grabbed Harold by his shoulders and shook him repeatedly while yelling at him. "Listen here, you better find my Courtney within the next 48 hours or your scrawny butt is toast! Got It?!" "Ma'am yes ma'am!" was shouted out by Harold who then saluted and ran (or flew) how fast his little winged sandals could carry him out the door._

_End Flashback_

Snapping back to the present, Harold realized he had only 2 hours left to find Courtney, or Leshawna would murder him, well beat him to as close to death as a god could possibly get. Looking down, he saw Courtney lying in bed with Duncan next to her, his arms wrapped almost gently in a protective way around her waist, and her using Duncan's chest as a giant pillow. Harold immediately stopped flying in shock, but caught himself again before he plummeted to the ground. Then, Harold flew quickly to reach Leshawna and tell her the news before his time was up and he got pummeled.

**A/N: Well it was definitely longer than my other chapters, so review please!**


End file.
